retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
The Commonlands Timeline
This timeline is a list of interesting quests that take place in The Commonlands. They are designed to be soloed by characters of levels 10-20. The lowest-level quests begin at the West Freeport gates. The Bloodskull Orc quest series will guide you through the zone in a logical fashion. At the West Freeport Gates Bloodskull Orc Series This is the lowest level series in the Commonlands, and is a good starting point for Freeport and Neriak characters at level 10. It will take you to all of the quest hubs around the zone, letting you pick up the rest of the quest series in a suitable order. Starts with - for Evil-aligned characters only *1. (10) *2. (10) *3. (12) *4. (12) *5. (12) - Continues with *6. (13) *7. (15) *8. (15) *9. (16) - Continues further with *10. (16) *11. (16) - Sidetracked to *12. (16) *13. (16) *14. (16) *15. (16) *16. (17) - Back to *17. (17) - Finishes up with *18. (17) *19. (19) *20. (18) Optional, from dropped item: *21. (20) Mooshga Series Be sure to pick up Mooshga's series when you're starting Gerun's series. Mooshga is tucked away around a corner, and easy to miss. Her quests can be done in parallel with the other quest series around the zone. - moved to the West Freeport gate # (11) - also get Abandoned Boat quest at this time # (14) # (14) # (14) # (16) # (16) # (15) # (16) # (20) - leads the player to the Nektulos Forest Timeline At * (11) - inspect An Abandoned Boat * (14) - At the Each of the Crossroads quest series is independent of each other. It is recommended that you work on all of them simultaneously, as many of the activities overlap. # (12) # (16) # (16) # (19) - shares many objectives in common with 's series - recommend you work on them together # (15) # (17) # (17) # (20) - shares many objectives in common with 's series - recommend you work on them together # (15) # (16) # (17) # (18) # (20) * (13) - first response option * (10) - second response option - wandering road west of Crossroads near * (13) - (monsters are no longer heroic) * (15) Item Inspection * (11) - inspect shield in tower * (18) - inspect axe in tower * (15) - inspect poster on signpost - gives access to solo instance '' At the Docks ' ' - ''most of his quests are for Freeport citizens only # (12) # (12) # (14) # (17) # (15) # (16) # (20) # (25) # (30) Item Inspection * (14) Near Dreg Village # (15) # (16) # (17) # (18) # (22) - near wasp mound # (15) - gives access to solo instance # (18) - inside instance - near Ruins of Val'Marr * (15) Item Inspection * (13) - near wasp mound * (14) - south of Dreg Village * (15) - south of Dreg Village Near Darklight Wood - east nomad camp # (13) - near Wailing Caves # (13) # (15) - west nomad camp * (15) - west nomad camp * (15) - takes you to - on the hill above Darklight Wood tunnel *The Wheel of Vaniki (20) Item Inspection - examine Wall of Taros at * (12) At This was originally the access quest for , but is now just a lore series. # (18) # (23) # (19) Item Drop From Various Commonlands Creatures * * * * * * Where to go from here The Mooshga quest series directs you to the Nektulos Forest Timeline, and this is good advice to follow. The quests found just inside Nektulos Forest are well suited to characters who have finished the Commonlands Timeline and are roughly level 20. If you're not level 20 yet, you can find many more quests nearby in the Darklight Wood Timeline. Darklight Wood is next door to the Commonlands, and is very well suited to be explored in parallel. Darklight Wood is just a short distance northwest from the Crossroads. You will also find the friendly city of Neriak in that zone. Category:Timelines Category:Shattered Lands Timelines